The Coast of Izu
by 123rwefsdf3q4
Summary: Conan and the gaang are on vacation on the coast of Izu. There he discover something quite unexpected. AixConan


Disclaimer: I don't own DC

Sorry people, this my first fic. It may sucked a lot, so please be nice.

Thanks to all the author that has writen a story for DC, you guys helped me a lot

At the coast of Izu

"Ok kids go change in the restroom and meet here in 5 minutes" cried Agase.

"Why did I even come?" grumbled Conan.

Hakase Agasa had recently won a lottery game and received a cash price of 50,000,000 yen. He decided to take the Detective Boys for a three day vacation at the coast of Izu.

**5 minutes later**

"Woohooo!! This place is awesome!" cried Genta and Mitsuhiko

"Whatever" said Conan

"Come on Conan-kun, this place isn't that bad" chirped Ayumi

Genta and Mitsuhiko blushed at the sight if Ayumi. She was wearing a pink swimming suit and her hairs were down.

"Wow Ayumi, you're so pretty!" said Mitsuhiko

Genta shot a death glare at Mitsuhiko and he gulped.

"What do you think Conan-kun?" asked Ayumi

"It's not bad" replied Conan borinly

"By the way where's Haibara?" asked Conan with concern

"Oh, she's trying this new swimming that she bought at the mall yesterday and she told me that it will take some time to put it on" replied Agase

"Well why don't you guys go to the beach first and I'll wait here for her and we'll catch up later" said Conan with a sigh of exasperation

After 5 minutes, Haibara came running with a bag of supplies.

"Sorry Kudo-kun, Agase forgot the bag of snack in the car" said Haibara hastily

Conan's jaw hit the floor as she saw Haibara. She was wearing a red bikini and she looked hot. He blushed as he saw her approaching him. He suddenly has this warm feeling in his stomach and this irresistible urge to go hug and kiss her but he restrained himself and repeated to himself "I already like Ran"

Haibara waved a hand in front of his face and asked "Huh Kudo-kun, is there something on my face?"

"Huh? Oh, no, why?" stammered Conan

"Well you've been staring at me for like 5 minutes" said Haibara mockingly. She smirked as she saw red lines appeared on his face. Then she understood what just happened. "Perhaps I should play with him a little bit" she thought evilly

"Come on, lets go join the others before they get impatient" he said

"Whatever"

The beach was pretty crowded there was barely any place to settle. Finally they found a good spot with shade and Haibara spread out her towel and lay on it and begin reading a book. Conan sat down next to her and asked

"Aren't you gonna go get in the water?"

Haibara frowned and said "I preferred not to play in the water and get all muddy and soaking wet" and she return to her reading.

"Come on Haibara, it's fun to play in the water" pleaded Conan

"Looked Kudo-kun, if you're gonna nag me about going into that freaking damn cold I'm gonna gladly go back to the hotel" she said harshly

She is so cute when she's pissed at me thought Conan grinning. Wow, where did that thought come from? Stupid, stupid ,stupid he hit himself on the head. Then he thought of her word and realised something.

"Wait Haibara! Don't tell me that you're afraid of the water" said Conan mockingly

"..."

"Come on its not that cold and its fun"

"I'm not afraid of the water, I just don't want to go, can't I make myself more clear?"

He was determined to get her in the water but how?

"Are you ticklish?" he asked

"Maybe" she replied in her usual monotone

He get up and went to find a feather and without her noticing it, he gently stroked it against her foot. He heard heard smiled softly and he knew that he had won. He took away her book and jump on her and began tickling her more vigurously. Finally she asked for mercy and he stopped. He was grinning from ear to ear. She shot him the deadliest glare she had ever given to him. He ignored and lifted her and placed her on his back and he ran toward the water. She blushed as she felt him touch her. He ran as fast as he could and jump into the water.

She yelp in surprise as the cold water make contact with her body.

She surfaced and began splashing Conan.

"Professor, Help!", he yelled

The Detective Boys heard him and came to his rescue.

"Whats the matter Shinichi ... Uh I mean Conan" asked Agase concerned

"Hey you ok, Conan?" asked Mitsuhiko and Genta

"I'm not okay, this person nearly killed me" he said pointing at Haibara

Ayumi and Mitushiko and moved their eye toward Haibara and stopped.

"Wow, Ai-chan, I really like your swimming suit, where did you get it?" asked Ayumi

"Oh hey, Ayumi-chan, thanks, I bought it at the mall yesterday" replied Haibara smilling

"Wow, Haibara... Uhm your really... pretty in this swimming... suit" stammered Mitsuhiko

"Thanks Tsuburaya-kun, that's so kind of you" replied Haibara

Conan begin to feel jealous as Mitsuhiko finished the last bit of the sentence and he silencely cursed him in his mind.

They played for another few hours mainly splashing games, tag, and hide-and-seek. Conan tried to get back on Mitsuhiko by splashing him more. Ayumi always tried to pair up with Conan and tried to seduce him in every single way she can. But Conan's attention was totally focused on how beautiful Haibara looked in her outfit.

"Come on kids! It's getting late! Let's go back to our hotel" shouted Agase

"Ok!" they shouted back

Later on the the professor rented three rooms and the professor told the children, "Ok let's play a game, to decide which room you guys will stay for three days. You will be pair up with another person" The professor wrote down the three room number: 109, 601, 901

Ayumi prayed that she and Conan can share the same room.

The five kids picked their and began to ask for each other's number.

"Conan-kun what's your room number?" asked Ayumi sweetly

"901" he replied, faking a smile

"Yeah! Me and Conan are sharing a room" she cried happily

Conan let out a moan of exasperation, then suddenly he noticed something and smiled.

"Actually Ayumi-chan, your room number is 601, you read it wrong" he replied

"Oh" she said disappointed

"Ai-chan, what's your room number?" asked Mitsuhiko

"901" she replied boringly

"YES!!" he sreamed at the top of his loung

"I'm sharing a room with Haibara-san" he said happily

"Sorry Tsubarya-kun but I won't be sharing a room with you because your so smart that you read your room number wrong" she replied

Then Mitsuhiko saw that his room number is the same as Genta's and cursed under his breath.

"Oi, Haibara what's your number?" asked Conan

"901" she replied getting kinda annoyed

"No kidding, we're sharing a room." he said happily.

**End of this Chapter**

Sorry this is my first fic, so I'm kinda of a noobie. Please be nice to me.

Please Review

Alexzhou04

"


End file.
